


Secrets and Lies

by Makin_It_Wayne



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Evaluations for the Avengers, F/M, Physical evaluation, Psychological evaluations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makin_It_Wayne/pseuds/Makin_It_Wayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are forced into physical and psychological evaluations under direct orders from Fury. However, what originally seems to be a bad situations turns into a good one when one of the team finds love.</p><p>But will this newfound romance be over shadowed by some dark histories?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Lies

Chapter One:

“Are you questioning our competence?” asked Steve Rogers quietly.

Director Nick Fury shook his head and lit the cigar in his mouth. After a small silence, he blew out a small puff of smoke. “It has been ordered that the Avengers will have a physical and a psychological evaluation each. Be at The Lady of the Divine hospital tomorrow at noon. If you don’t show up, you will be suspended without pay until you take the exams” Fury said as he left the room. The ensuring quiet was broken by the complaints from the Avengers.

“I have meetings tomorrow!” groaned Tony Stark.

“This is just going to be a waste of time” Natasha Romanova shook her head.

Bruce Banner took off his glasses and cleaned them, “I have had plenty of bad experiences with hospitals”.

Thor frowned, “These doctors will not be able to examine me. Asgardians cannot be affected by the treatments of Midgardian doctors”.

“Let’s just hope it’s quick and easy” Clint Barton muttered then grinned, “Maybe there will be some hot nurses”.

Maria Hill rolled her eyes, “You’re disgusting”.

Coulson’s phone rung and he left the room.

Steve stood up. “We have been ordered to do this. We cannot disobey. I’ll see you all at twelve hundred tomorrow at the hospital” he said as he left the conference room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Next time it will be longer!~


End file.
